Leos Klein
"I'm a Realist, not some Fool. All that I've wanted to do was to revive the ways of Old." -Leos Klein '''Leos Klein '''is a Raven/AC Pilot from Nippon, and leader of The Frighteners, an elite mercenary unit of Ravens. Once a member of the JSDF, Klein and his allies defected and formed their independent sect, performing high-risk missions for personal gain. History Leos Klein was a originally a member of the JSDF's Air Force Special Operations unit, and later became an AC Pilot. He is remembered as being incredibly talented at using the AC. Sometime later, he and a group of other Ravens went AWOL from the JSDF. He made an agreement with LCC, one of several branching AC companies. He performed missions for them, sometimes against other corporations like Zeo Matrix and Emeraude. Klein then became a member of the Raven's Nest, a carefree sanctuary for AC pilots, comprised of soldiers, mercenaries, pirates, bounty hunters, and the like. Klein realized he could make more money here than as a military member, despite the underhand, dirty system of criminals the Arena was controlled by. Joining the Arena, Klein was confirmed a defect by the JSDF and was put on their hit list. He quickly rose to the top, becoming the Nine-Breaker by beating the number one spot holder and renamed "The Master of the Arena." Finding several followers in the Arena, Klein gathered them under his wing and formed the Frighteners. They became a group of elite mercenaries performing jobs for single contractors or corporations for profit, with no personal ties towards any particular group. Personality Klein is a highly experienced soldier and better mercenary. He is intelligent, calculating, meticulous, patient, and manipulative. Through an outward, public appearance, Klein makes himself to be a smart, experienced individual who only cares about making a profit, does not hold grudges, and shows respect for talented soldiers who display their worth in combat. However, he uses this as a cloak to conceal his true personality; internally, Klein disagrees with the societal system used by the various factions, who attempt to rule their people using various laws and governmental systems. Klein is indeed experienced and intelligent, but has no true addiction to the money he gains from his missions; he cares more about some 'vision' he is trying to see come to reality. While Klein shows respect for soldiers that show their worth, it really takes a lot more than this to truly earn his interest. While he allies with other Ravens through his group of Frighteners, it does not seem that he cares too highly for most of them. The only ones he shows any true friendship with would be the few who formed the group with him, experienced AC pilots he personally fought in the Arena. Klein's AC Leos Klein's AC is a heavily modified Generation 2 unit called MOONLIGHT. It features a standard bipedal leg system with normal hand arms that hold weapons. MOONLIGHT features an advanced sensor suite in the head that can detect both automated and biological units in a wide area from a tremendous distance, allowing it to find its opponents usually before they even know he's there. To add to this, MOONLIGHT is constructed in a stealth-based mainframe featuring an angled design with refractive coating to impede electronic sensors, colored in a dark paint making it essentially undetectable at night. MOONLIGHT also features an advanced booster system allowing it to reach great speeds to either pursue or escape enemies. MOONLIGHT is equipped with a KARASAWA Mark-II Laser Rifle in the right hand, a convertable high-powered laser blade/shield that can also fling arcs of energy from a distance on the left, a Multi-missile launcher on the right shoulder, a heavy grenade launcher on the left, a Missile interception system extension on both shoulders, and Missile decoys in the chest. Relationships * Remille Fortner: "The Left Hand of Klein", Remille is one of his most trusted allies and a second-in-command of the Frighteners. Boyle Fortner's twin sister, Remille has utterly devoted herself to Klein's cause and is his most loyal partner. It is implied that the two share an intimate relationship. Remille comes with a lightweight AC that complements the trio well, utilizing fast attacks and incredible agility to overwhelm her opponents. * Boyle Fortner: "The Right Hand of Klein", Boyle is one of his most trusted allies and a second-in-command of the Frighteners. Remille Fortner's twin brother, Boyle is quite loyal to both Klein and his sister, joining the Frighteners because his sister saw potential in Klein and became devoted to his cause. Boyle is usually seen as the muscle of the trio, with his heavyweight AC complementing them with high durability and heavy firepower. * Strung: One of Klein's close followers. Strung remains in the Arena, using his successes to earn the Frighteners extra money. He is currently ranked #10. Quotes * "Let's fight, Raven. We'll settle this in battle." * "I've already figured someone like you into my calculation." * "It's my intention that you do not interfere with my plans." * "We all make mistakes. We humans need strict supervision. We cannot live on our own." * "I'm a Realist, not some Fool. All that I've wanted was to revive the ways of Old." Category:Military career Category:AC Pilots Category:JSDF Category:Danno's Characters Category:Human Category:Mecha Category:Mercenaries Category:Male